¡No importa! ¡Está en el pasado!
by Bella Valentia
Summary: Ellos conocen la historia. Lo que ocurrió antes. Saben el pasado de sus padres, tíos, y abuelos. Saben que hubo dos bandos que uno gano y que el otro perdió, que aún hay heridas tras esas guerras, y que esperan mucho de ellos. Ellos quieren crear su propia historia y no ser visto como "hijos de" Serie de Viñetas: Lily, Hugo,Lucy, Lorcan, Lysander, Scorpius/Rose,Teddy/Victoire.
1. Beso Victoire&Teddy

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus amigos le pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Todas las ideas que no reconozcan ideas mías.

Este fic esta inspirado para un petición que hizo Crislu para el AI 2013: ¡Nargles y lechuzas! Ha llegado Navidad del EEQCR.

Cris te cuento son 6 viñetas de diferentes personajes espero que sean de tu agrado... nos vemos en la última.. y lamento que no haya podido betearlo u.u no me dio tiempo.

* * *

**Beso**

Victoire de quince años era la primera nieta, primera sobrina, primera en ir en Hogwarts había sido primera en todo desde que nació, pero no fue el primer beso del chico que le tanto le gustaba, gusta y quería. Sin embargo jamás estaría con él debido que la mayoría lo veía como un Weasley más menos ella.

Victoire estaba sentada a la orilla del lago de La Madriguera dejando que este acariciara suavemente sus pies.

—Vic

Victoire no tenía que voltear para saber de quién se trataba, porque esa voz la conocía mejor que nadie.

—Teddy. ¿Qué haces acá?

Teddy se sentó junto a la rubia, y le sonrió dulcemente.

—Note que te fuiste. ¿Te pasa algo?

—Nada, solo quería estar sola.

Teddy no muy convencido lo que le decía la chica poso una de sus manos sobre la mano de ella para darle apoyo.

—¿Quieres que me vaya?—Cuestionó Teddy.

Victoire negó con la cabeza.

—Tengo que decirte algo.— comenzó Victoire.

Teddy aun mantenía contacto con la rubia.

—¿Qué me tienes que decir?

Victoire suspiro. Sentía que no tenía el valor para confesarlo todo, después de todo los miembros de su familia decían que Teddy que era un primo más.

—Me gustas— soltó la rubia.

Victoire antes que pudiera reaccionar Teddy se había lanzado a besarla, y fue cuando ella lo supo tal vez no sería el primer beso del chico que tanto quería , sino que sería más que eso.

* * *

**_- Nos vemos en la que sigue._**

**_PD: EL titulo hace referencia a una escena que me gusta de El rey leon (la primera) donde Simba habla con Rafiki (es un mono taaan necesario quiero uno XD)_**


	2. Única:Lily

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus amigos le pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Todas las ideas que no reconozcan ideas mías.

Este fic esta inspirado para un petición que hizo Crislu para el AI 2013: ¡Nargles y lechuzas! Ha llegado Navidad del EEQCR.

* * *

**Única**

Para Harry ser padre de una pequeña niña era todo un desafío, ya que sentía que era una pequeña mueca a la que debía cuidar de todos los males que podían asecharla, y en esos males también estaban incluidos los chicos, pero es un tema que aun no le quita el sueño, porque su pequeña tiene solo 8 años.

—Papá— la llamo la pequeña pelirroja

Harry dejo de leer El profeta y le prestó atención a su hija que acababa de entrar a la sala.

Lily se acerco a su padre , y este hizo que se sentara a su lado.

—¿Papá por qué tienes esa cicatriz?

Y fue en ese momento cuando supo que su hija menor seria más despierta que sus hermanos mayores.

—Solo es una cicatriz que me hicieron cuando bebe.—comentó vagamente Harry

Lily lo miro no muy convencida.

—¿Quién fue?

Harry puso los ojos en blanco, sabía que su hija no se detendría hasta obtener la respuesta de lo que quería.

—Lily cuando cumplas once años te contaré esta historia.

Lily sonrió ampliamente a su padre, le dio un beso y se alejo.

A Harry le daba por lo menos dos años para poder contarle parte de esa historia a su hija como lo había hecho con sus dos hijos mayores

* * *

*Siguienteeee!*


	3. Diferente:Hugo

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus amigos le pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Todas las ideas que no reconozcan ideas mías.

Este fic esta inspirado para un petición que hizo Crislu para el AI 2013: ¡Nargles y lechuzas! Ha llegado Navidad del EEQCR.

* * *

**Diferente**

Si es pelirrojo, y tiene pecas seguro será un Weasley y amará el Quidditch. A excepción de Hugo Weasley, quien siempre fue diferente al resto de tu familia, porque odia el Quidditch, odia los lugares ruidosos, odia ser el único Weasley que no es pelirrojo y sobre todo odia no saber porque sus padres y tíos son famosos, además el parecía ser más Granger que Weasley.

El primero de septiembre de 2020 es su turno de ir a Hogwarts. Se siente asustado, tiene miedo de que el hecho de ser el Weasley diferente le cause un nuevo problema en su vida, ya le ha traido consecuencias desde pequeño.

* * *

_Hugo de unos 5 años corria por la casa siendo perseguido por su padre, quien quería que intentara volar con una escoba de juguete_

_—¡Papa no quiero! No me gusta ese regalo—se quejo Hugo.—_

_Ron se detuvo en seco. Y fue cuando supo que su hijo seria diferente._

_—Vamos pequeño intentalo una sola vez, cuando vayas a Hogwarts podrás jugar Quidditch lo tienes en lo genes._

_Hugo negaba con la cabeza de forma efusiva._

* * *

Volviendo al presente un nervioso Hugo se acercaba al taburete algo nervioso como si supiera que ocurriría lo inevitable.

_—_Weasley Hugo, acércate.

El castaño continuo su camino hasta sentarse en el taburete, y el sombrero grito lo que terminaría por condenarlo en su familia: ¡SLYTHERIN!

El gran comedor quedo en un silencio absoluto. Nadie podía concebir y entender lo que había ocurrido, uno de los hijos de los héroes de guerra ¡EN SLYTHERIN! Tenia que ser una herejía.

Los días transcurrieron lentamente para Hugo el le había pedido a todos sus primos y a su hermana que no hablaran del tema ni que le contaran a nadie, porque el buscaría el valor para hacerlo.

En un principio fue bastante complicado que algunos miembros de la casa le hablaran comenzaba sentirse mejor, sin embargo aun estaba el hecho que sus padres no estaban al tanto de lo que había ocurrido

_—¿_Estas bien?

Hugo levanto la vista y pudo ver como un rubio le dirigía la palabra.

—Si.. eso creo— respondió con cierta vacilación el castaño.

—Se lo que sientes, pero tu familia lo va entender, si pudieron entender lo de Albus te entenderán a ti.

Hugo suspiro profundamente.

—Malfoy la cosas son diferente a como las fueron con Albus, todos esperaban que fuera a Gryffindor, si se enteran de esto los decepcionare una vez más a mi padre.

Scorpius poso una de sus manos sobre los hombros del castaño buscándole darle apoyo.

—Lo entenderán.

Hugo entro a los invernaderos en búsqueda de su tío Neville seguro a él tampoco le había pasado desapercibido el hecho de su casa.

—¿Profesor podemos hablar? – preguntó Hugo.

Neville volteo para saber de quien se trataba.

—Hugo, siempre que no estemos en clases me puedes decir tío Neville.

Neville continuo revisando las plantas del invernadero, mientras Hugo trataba de hablar el tema que tanto lo acongojaba.

—Tío Neville, me siento tan mal por estar en Slytherin siento que una vez más voy a decepcionar a mi familia.

Hugo trato de contener la lagrimas que intentaban asomar por sus ojos.

—Hugo, el sombrero nunca se equivoca… a mi me envió a Gryffindor y todo el mundo lo dudaba, pero con el tiempo demostré que merecía estar en ese lugar.

Hugo negaba, era imposible el sombrero estaba equivocado.

—Mi papá estará decepcionado, una vez más.

Neville se acerco a Hugo y le revolvió el cabello.

—Hugo, tu papá te ama quizás le sea difícil aceptarlo, pero sobre toda las cosas él te ama y no le importará donde te envió el sombrero.

Y tal como dijo su tío Neville su padre armo un escándalo, pero termino por aeptarlo después de todo Hugo, era el único Weasley diferente.

* * *

Nos vemos en la que sigue...


	4. Iguales: Lorcan y Lyssander NO slash

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus amigos le pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Todas las ideas que no reconozcan ideas mías.

Este fic esta inspirado para un petición que hizo Crislu para el AI 2013: ¡Nargles y lechuzas! Ha llegado Navidad del EEQCR.

* * *

**Iguales.**

Luna siempre había sido diferente. Admiraba a su madre a pesar de que casi no la había conocido.

—¿Luna?

Era su esposo que había entrado a la habitación de sus hijos.

Luna miraba a sus pequeños dormir plácidamente, y el miedo la embargo.

—No quiero se vayan mañana a Hogwarts.—le hablo Luna a Rolf suavemnete.

El aventurero se acerco a ella y la abrazo.

—Estarán bien

Luna se acomodo en el pecho de su marido buscando sentirse protegida.

—¿Y si nadie les habla?

Luna temía que sus hijos pasarán lo mismo que ella.

—Les hablaran, además este año entra también Hugo y Lily, seguro pasarán mucho tiempo juntos.

Y Rolf había tenido razón que pasarían mucho tiempo juntos al menos durante los tiempos libres, debido que el sombrero envio a los cuatro a casas diferente sin embargo eran muy buenos amigos los cuatro, y cuando Luna supo eso pudo estar tranquila, debido que aunque ellos fueran iguales serian tratados diferentes a lo que paso con ella en Hogwarts.

* * *

No veeemos!


	5. Orgullo: Lucy

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus amigos le pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Todas las ideas que no reconozcan ideas mías.

Este fic esta inspirado para un petición que hizo Crislu para el AI 2013: ¡Nargles y lechuzas! Ha llegado Navidad del EEQCR.

* * *

**Orgullo**

Lucy Weasley siempre se ha sentido orgullosa de su hermana mayor, y rogaba a todos los magos ancestrales que pudieran compartir la misma casa, sin embargo fue la primera Weasley en terminar en la casa de los tejones desde tiempos ancestrales

—Señorita Weasley, buenos días— saludo el fantasma de Hufflepuff.

Lucy sonrió ampliamente.

—Buen día también para usted señor Fraile

Una de la cosa que más le gustaba Lucy de Hogwarts era su casa, ellos eran diferentes y siempre dispuesto a ayudar el uno al otro. Y se jactaban de tener el fantasma más amable, educado y divertido del castillo.

Todos los viernes por las noches los más jóvenes de la casa se reunían junto al fantasma en el salón principal de la sala común y el les contaba una de la tantas historias que vivio en su juventud.

* * *

Nos vemos... en la que sigue


	6. Amistad eterna:Scorse & Albus

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus amigos le pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Todas las ideas que no reconozcan ideas mías.

Este fic esta inspirado para un petición que hizo Crislu para el AI 2013: ¡Nargles y lechuzas! Ha llegado Navidad del EEQCR.

* * *

**Amistad eterna.**

Habían pasado casi diez años desde que se habían topado en el tren cuando apenas tenían once años, y seguían siendo tan amigos como en ese entonces.

—Scor, Scor, Malfoy.—

Scorpius parecía estar en otro mundo y no hacia caso a los llamados de su compañero de departamento.

—¿Qué sucede Potter?

Albus puso los ojos en blanco.

—Era tu turno de hacer la compras del mes.

Scorpius abrió mucho los ojos.

—Al, lo siento mucho me quede estudiando, luego iba a ir pero me puse a pensar… en tu prima… sabes… lo mucho que me gusta

Albus se sentó en un gran sillón negro de la sala y suspiro. Sabía perfectamente cuanto quería Scorpius a su prima, pero también sabía que nunca se lo diría.

—Deberías decirle Scor, te gusta desde que tienes quince años.

Scorpius miro a su mejor amigo con cara de desaprobación. Rose jamás lo iba a querer igual que él la quería a ella, además ella estaba saliendo con un muggle que había conocido.

—Está bien le diré algún día.

De esa conversación habían pasado unos dos años más y Scorpius aún seguía gustándole Rose e incluso más que eso, pero aun no era capaz de decírselo hasta que un día la pelirroja apareció en el departamento de Albus y Scorpius.

—¡Scorpius Malfoy!—gritó la pelirroja.

Scorpius abrió los ojos abruptamente debido que se había quedado durmiendo sobre el sillón donde estaba estudiando.

—Es bueno despertar así.— comienza sarcásticamente Scorpius.

El rubio se frota los ojos con sus manos para ver con más claridad.

—Si buscas a tu primo esta donde su novia

Rose sin ser invitada se sentó junto a Scorpius, y sin que él lo esperara lo beso de lleno en los labios, todo fue tan rápido para el rubio que no le dio el tiempo para reaccionar hasta que sintió que la pelirroja se alejaba de él, fue cuando la sujeto rápidamente de su cintura y comenzó besarla con mayor rapidez e intensidad.

—¿Sigues molesto, por qué te desperté?

Scorpius comenzó acariciar la mejilla de la pelirroja con ternura.

—No, pero.. quería ser yo quien se declarará— confesó Scorpius

Se sentía feliz Rose lo quería tanto como él a ella, pero se sentía profundamente herido en su orgullo, porque ella había sido más valiente que él.

—Me aburrí de esperar que me invitaras a salir, entonces decidi actuar.

El rubio le sonrio dulcemente.

—Me alegro, que tuvieras el valor que yo no tuve.— le dijo Scorpius, mientras la abrazaba nuevamente.

Rose beso a Scorpius en su mejilla mientras jugaba con el cabello de él.

—¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Rose asintió y lo beso profundamente, mientras ellos estaban perdidos su burbuja de amor, un tercero veía la escena y sonría ampliamente.

* * *

**N/A:**  
Cris, espero que te haya gustado y que por favor me disculpes por no haber podido hacer algo mejor, pero la universidad me mato y esto fue lo mejor que pude hacer, además me costo un monton poder haber logrado esto :/ lo siento muchiisimo, espero que hayas tenido unas lindas fiestas y mis mejores deseos para este 2014 , y que nuevamente me disculpes, pero quise cumplir con mi AI secreta, pero no puede más te pido miles de disculpas, además anuncio que este será el último fic que subiré **_(de momento),_** porque ya no tengo mucha musa para poder hacerlo.

¿Reviews? Comentar no cuesta nadaaa!

¡Llenemos FanFiction de reviews seguro harás feliz a alguien!

Bella...


End file.
